Aime moi
by Reira666
Summary: One shot DRAGOHERMIONE et c'est une histoire qui me tient beaucoup a coeur lorsque tout semble peser sur les frêles épaules de notre Hermione et que l'homme qu'elle aime est aussi froid que la plus dur des glaces et que c'est l'aube de la dernière bataill


Aime moi !

Il était tard, l'aube n'avait pas encore pointé ses doux rayons. Une jeune fille était assise devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Ses cheveux s'écoulaient en une cascade de boucles brunes le long de ses reins, ses grands yeux dorés scrutés les étincelles du feu, ses fines et douces lèvres roses étaient crispés en une mimique angoissé. Ses longues jambes fuselés que sa chemise de nuit ne parvenait pas a masquer était recroquevillés sur le cotés combien de fois l'avait-elle attendu, priant pour qu'il n'est pas passé la soirée avec une autre ou avec L'AUTRE, plus les jours, les mois défilé plus elle se consumé, fatigué d'aimer et de ne pas l'être en retour. Lorsque enfin le tableau de la salle commune pivota afin de laisser entrer un jeune homme, grand, bien bâtit, au visage d'ange blond mais au cœur de fer. Sans même avoir la force de retourner la tête, la jeune fille dit :

« Où étais tu ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, cesses donc de me poser la même question tous les soirs. »

« C'était bien, tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« Je dois bien avouer que oui c'était plutôt agréable. »

« Ravie que tu te sois bien amusé, alors qui as-tu pu bien sauté ce soir ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas ! »

« Oh que si ! J'ai tout de même le droit de savoir quel parfum je vais devoir supporter sur ta peau lorsque tu m'étreindra ce soir. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas elle ma largement satisfait pour ce soir, tu n'auras pas a subir mon étreinte »

Doucement elle se leva, le regard triste et morne, prudemment elle s'avança jusqu'au serpentard et déposa ses frêles mains de part et d'autre du visage de son ange noir.

« Tu l'aimes donc tant que ça ta fiancée pour ne pas supporter l'idée de coucher avec une autre fille après elle ? »

Il ne répondit jamais à sa question car il fit demi-tour, et passa la porte de sa chambre. La rouge et or se posa sur le canapé et murmura :

«Drago, vu que tu l'aimes tant ta future femme, pourquoi est-ce moi que tu visite chaque soir ? »

Une larme silencieuse glissa le long de sa joue. En un lent mouvement elle se releva posa une main tremblante sur son ventre et rentra dans la chambre de l'homme de ses pensées. Se glissant aux cotés de l'homme qu'elle aime et se faufilant dans ses draps.

« Pardon, Drago, je n'aurais pas du »

Pour toute réponse il rabattit le drap sur les douces épaules de sa maîtresse.

« Et si on échangé les rôles, dis Drago ? Tu crois que j'aurais moins mal ? »

« De quoi parles tu ? » répondit sèchement le serpentard

« Et si la serpentarde, ta future femme au sang si pure, et si cette femme c'était moi ? Et si elle était ta maîtresse, tu crois que j'aurai moins mal ?

« Sûrement »

«Pourquoi, pourquoi Drago ? »

« Tous simplement parce- ce que je t'aurais aimé ! »

Une lueur de désespoir passa devant les yeux de la douce jeune femme. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains afin de se relever et se posta devant le visage de son ange déchu, elle déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres du seul être qu'elle aimera de toute sa vie et dit :

-« Peux-tu me prendre dans tes bras et me laisser dormir ainsi, sans me toucher, comme tu le ferais avec elle ? »

La seule chose qu'il fit, fut de lui ouvrir doucement les bras, et lorsqu'elle s'y logea en s'imprégnant de son odeur, elle sentit les mains de son amant caresser ses cuisses nu, ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à son ventre pour finir leurs courses sur son sein droit. Un hoquet de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et ce ne fut que lorsque le serpentard lui retira sa chemise de nuit, qu'elle prit conscience que sont avenir avec lui serai bien sombre, parce qu'elle était la lumière et lui les ténèbres, le soleil et la lune, la douceur et la brutalité, l'innocence et la cruauté et pour finir l'amour et la haine. Puis tout a coup il stoppa ses caresses, regarda la fragile griffondor, s'écarta d'elle et lui dit d'une voix dure et haineuse :

-« Retourne dans ta chambre, tu me fatigues ! »

En un geste brusque il tourna le dos à la brunette désemparé. Enfin tel une automate sans même prendre le temps de récupérer sa robe de nuit elle se leva avec difficultés et sorti de la chambre du vert et argent, pour s'effondrer sur le canapé en face de la cheminé. Epuisé de lutter contre la carapace indestructible du serpent, et se demandant sa rivale était parvenu a capturer son cœur alors qu'elle n'était que froideur et cruauté, c'est a ce moment qu'elle su que jamais il ne l'aimerai car l'autre femme lui donnerai tous ce a quoi il aspiré.

Lorsque les doux rayons du soleil parvinrent enfin a réveiller la rouge et or elle sentit un léger poids sur elle, une couverture verte brodé au motif de serpentard pesé sur ses épaules nus, un léger sourire se posta sur son si beau visage, au moins elle avait une toute petite place dans son cœur. Et c'est à demi nu qu'elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain de leur salle commune. Elle se précipita sous l'eau brûlante de la douche, quand elle entendit un claquement sourd. Elle se retourna la peur au ventre, mais son cœur se radoucit quand elle aperçut son ange blond une lueur de profond désir dans les yeux. Il la rejoignit et empoigna son sein gauche avec fermeté tout en laissant vagabonder son autre main près de son point g, il fit glisser sa bouche le long de son cou, tout en mordillant sensuellement sa chair rosée par l'excitation du moment.

-« Cela ne devrez pas tarder a commencer. » dit le jeune homme.

Hermione s'écarta doucement du jeune homme, et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme de sa vie.

-« Pardon ? »

-« L'ultime combat, celui qui décidera si les méchants ou les gentilles gagneront »

La griffondor, prit une serviette et l'enroula autour des ses magnifiques courbes.

-« Ou vas-tu ? » demanda sèchement le serpentard.

-« Prévenir mes amis, pourquoi ? »

-« Tu n'iras nulle part, il s'agit d'une attaque surprise, et tu crois qu je vais te laisser leur raconter qu'ils n'en ont plus que pour quelques minutes avant de connaître une mort atroce, tu rêves, alors tu vas rester ici, et attendre que tous ce passe comme prévue. »

-« Il n'en est pas question, je ne te laisserai pas tuer toutes les personnes que j'aime, Drago s'il te plait, épargne les, arrête cette guerre stupide. » Des larmes perlèrent du coin de ses yeux.

-« Tu restera ici un point c'est tout ! »

La jeune fille s'élança a travers la pièce afin d'atteindre la porte de la salle de bain, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle mit la main sur la poigné et tenta de l'ouvrir qu'elle compris que la porte était fermé a clef.

-« Drago ouvre cette porte, laisse moi sortir »

Le jeune mangemort s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme en proie à une forte panique, une fois qu'il fut à un pas de son corps tremblant il leva la main et la gifla, elle vacilla et tomba a terre, pratiquement inconsciente, la bouche et le nez en sang.

-«Je t'ai dit que tu restera ici, vois tu c'est cela qui ma plus chez toi, c'est ta détermination, dommage je n'aurai pas voulu en arriver la, mais tu restera dans cette pièce en attendant que tous tes petits protégés meurs les uns après les autres »

-«Drago, par pitié laisse moi aller avec eux, je dois combattre avec eux. »

-« Non, c'est trop dangereux, mes amis ne te laisseront pas une seule seconde en vie, et j'ai encore besoin de ton corps. »

Prudemment elle se releva, toute fois avec une grimace de douleur collée au visage, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant, et l'embrassa.

-« Tu ne m'aimera donc jamais, autant qu'elle, Drago je…, non oubli, par contre si j'ai ne serais-ce qu'une toutes petite place dans ton cœur, laisse moi sortir, drago je t'en pris »

Tout à coup un tonnerre assourdissant parvint à leurs oreilles, alors il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amante, s'avança jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

-«Pars, tu m'énerve, c'est bon cours a ta perte j'en ai plus rien a faire, de toute façon ça a déjà commencé, tu n'entends pas les hurlements, je ne veux plus te voir »

Elle partie sans se retourner, convaincu de la haine que lui porter l'homme qui hanté sa vie et son cœur, mais jamais elle ne saura qu'il voulait juste la protéger. Elle courra du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, plus elle se rapprochait de la bataille sanglante, plus les cris, les gémissements devinrent fort et de plus en plus nombreux. Une fois qu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle vit devant elle, un vrai carnage, partout devant elle une étendu de sang et de cadavre elle arrivé trop tard, les mangemorts avaient tuer trop de professeurs, d'élèves, d'enfants. Et se fut tel une furie qu'elle se précipita dans la bataille, massacrant toute personne portant une capuche noir sur la tête, mais ils étaient trop nombreux un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, elle aperçut Harry dans un duel acharné contre Nott, puis tout fut silencieux, elle voyais pourtant le combat continuer,une douleur lancinante se propagea dans tous son corps, alors elle sourit, c'était trop bette, Harry avait besoin d'elle, elle se retourna avec difficulté, et se retrouva nez a nez avec la seule femme que son ange aimé profondément.

-« Malicia…. » Parvint-elle a articuler avec difficulté.

L'odeur du sang, la douleur et la fatigue la firent s'écrouler a terre inconsciente. Ce ne fut que quelques heures après que ses yeux s'ouvrirent, son corps était encore tout endolori par le sort que sa rivale lui avait lancé. Avec prudence elle se releva non sans quelques difficultés et contempla l'étendu de chair calcinée, de sang, de membres éparpillés et de cadavres, elle tituba jusqu'a un corps qui lui semblait familier, une touffe blonde s'échappé de la cagoule de mangemort, elle s'agenouilla près du corps et retira la cagoule, son cœur se déchira en mille morceaux, son ange était là, mort gisant dans une mare de sang, mais pourquoi y avait-il un masse accroché a son bras, elle retourna le deuxième cadavre et découvrit Malicia une expression de plénitude sur le visage tout comme son ange, au moins il était mort a deux et dans l'amour, mais elle, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle, seule au monde, son ange l'avait quitté, pourquoi devait-elle survivre a la perte de tous les êtres qu'elle avait aimé. Elle écarta le cœur de la mangemorte de son ange noir et se coucha sur son corps, aveuglé par la perte du seul être qui savait a quel point elle était irrémédiablement vide, elle ne se rendait pas compte du sang qui s'écoulait de ses cuisses et de la douleur qui broyé ses entrailles, lorsqu'elle compris, elle de releva paniqué.

-«Non, pitié pas mon bébé, c'est mon seul rattache, mon ange sauve notre bébé, mais non peut t'importe un bâtard, tu es avec la femme qui réside dans ton cœur pour l'éternité et moi je vais aussi m'en aller seule mais avec notre bébé, mon amour je t'aimerais toujours, même après la mort tu sera le seul et l'unique, mon ange des ténèbres, j'ai froid, et j'ai mal, tu ne viendras donc pas m'aider et me sauver, tu ma abandonné »

Et ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que la brunette s'effondra au sol dans un dernier soupir. Depuis la mort de la griffondor jamais la terre ne trouva une femme plus consumé par un amour peut être après tout, partagé.


End file.
